Heal
by BluAyu
Summary: HikAki A simple Go Game turns into interruptions from Kaga and Kimihiro, when Kaga plays a couple pranks and gets ticked off. Somebody get's hurt and that somebody is Hikaru... And who's there to heal Hikaru's bloody fingers?


Heal My Heart Dentri Tomiko  
  
((A/N: My first Hikaru No Go ficcie so please be nice!! . I've done YuYu Hakusho....InuYasha fanfics...so it's not my first fanfiction. I wanted to try out a Hikaru No Go fic over the fact that I've plunged deeper into the Manga series...and have listened to various songs from the soundtrack....Dream's Get Over It rocks!!! That and...Sincerely!!!! Heh, well enough rambling and on with the ficcie!! BTW: This is a Akira/Hikaru fic...you don't like? Hit the little back button you stupid idiot)  
Hikaru No Go doesn't belong to me so screw off people!  
  
He looked down at the Go Board, a faint smile playing upon his lips, knowing where Akira Touya was going wrong.  
  
Hikaru Shindo placed the black stone on the wooden board, capturing all of Akira's white stones.  
  
Akira sighed in defeat.  
  
"I don't know how you do it," he mummured.  
  
"You're just letting yourself get over-whelmed over the game Akira, would you just breathe and relax?" replied Hikaru, leaning back in his chair...two legs on the floor.  
  
Just then someone made him tilt back just a little bit more, they were still holding onto the chair though...  
  
"Kaga! He's going to fall!!! Let go!" exclaimed Akira.  
  
Kaga shrugged his brown eyes full of excitement for some odd unknown reason.  
  
He backed up and let go of the chair making Hikaru fall out onto the floor.  
  
"Hikaru are you okay?" asked Akira looking over the side of the table.  
  
"Does getting your brains knocked out count as ok?" asked Hikaru groaning.  
  
"Sorry Shindo, but it was just a moment! I mean that is what you get for leaning like that," said Kaga.  
  
Hikaru grumbled under his breath, as Kimihiro came in, looking down at the mess before him.  
  
"Hikaru what the heck happened?" he asked.  
  
"Baka Kaga," replied Hikaru getting up off the floor.  
  
"Now Kaga, if you keep on doing things like that somebody will get hurt," scolded Kimihiro.  
  
"Ooh, thanks for the lecture Kimihiro, I'll be sure to be safer," said Kaga sarcastically.  
  
Kaga's idea of safer was riding are a dirtbike heading for the ocean....of course it wouldn't be him riding the dirtbike.  
  
Akira smiled at the three of them.  
  
"What brings you two here?" he asked.  
  
"Just wanted to check on Hikaru, see if he's doing okay. He won't shut up about you, ya know," replied Kaga.  
  
Hikaru gave Kaga a look that meant if he crossed the line any further Kaga's head would be handed to him.  
  
"Has he now?" responded Akira.  
  
Kimihiro and Akira got along just fine...they both had the same personalities...well...Akira wasn't as feminine as Kimihiro...but you get what I mean!  
  
So of course that meant Hikaru and Kaga were always going to cause some sort of trouble.  
  
Hikaru glanced at the Go Board. It....reminded him of Sai.  
  
Sai was able to depart from Hikaru's mind now...so Sai would come and go for time to time.  
  
Sai had taught him alot.....Hikaru would've never met who he did if it wasn't for Sai.  
  
It reminded him of how Hikaru first met Akira...he snapped out of his daze looking at both Kaga and Akira who seemed to be constantly yelling at eachother about Go tatics.  
  
"Yeesh fine then, we'll play a game to see who the hell's right!" screamed Kaga.  
  
Akira started up a game with Kaga....but it didn't last too long.  
  
"Aw geeze Akira! Can't you just lose for once? Nobody can beat you can they?!" exclaimed Kaga annoyed, leaning back on his chair.  
  
Akira lightly pushed his feet on the leaning chair causing it to flip backwards Kaga flying straight into Kimihiro.  
  
Hikaru was on the floor as well....only from laughing.  
  
"Aw man! I didn't know you had the guts to do that Akira!" he said through his fits of laughter.  
  
Kaga jumped up, variousily throwing Go Stones at Hikaru, Kimihiro, and Akira.  
  
"Take that you looney people!" Kaga screamed, bashing Hikaru in the head with the Go Board.  
  
Hikaru laid his head down on the table from a major headache.  
  
"Kaga! The one who's looney is you! You're going to kill the poor boy! " screamed Kimihiro.  
  
"Aw see if I care darnit!' roared Kaga.  
  
"And to answer your question about someone beating me, I've lost to Hikaru thank you very much," replied Akira.  
  
Kaga dropped the Go Board making it land on Hikaru's hands.  
  
"OW GEEZE KAGA! You might as well have chopped my fingers up for a sushi dinner while you were at it!" roared Hikaru in pain.  
  
Kaga laughed, only to be yanked by Kimihiro.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow you two, I need to teach this pup how to behave," said Kimihiro bidding goodbye to both of him as he walked away with a screaming Kaga.  
  
Akira sighed, lifting up the Go Board that had fallen on Hikaru's hands.  
  
"Does it hurt Hikaru?" he asked.  
  
Hikaru gave Akira a look that said,"What do you think?"  
  
Akira sighed his fingers gentlely playing against Hikaru's hands.  
  
Hikaru blushed only to cringe at the fact that his hands had been smashed.  
  
Akira smiled.  
  
"They are slightly bleeding," he said, examining Hikaru's fingers.  
  
Hikaru saw blood lightly running down his fingers.  
  
"I'll be right back," whispered Akira.  
  
Hikaru sighed.  
  
Kaga that idiot....Hikaru was going to kill him with his bare hands after his fingers were healed up....that is if Kimihiro did exactly do anything to him. If anything he wouldn't and Kaga would get away with what he did with a kiss. Kimihiro was too much of a softy.  
  
Akira was back with a damp cloth in his hands.  
  
"It might sting a little bit," he warned.  
  
Hikaru held his breath as Akira ran the cloth over Hikaru's bloody fingers.  
  
"Sweet Jesus! It hurts!," whinned Hikaru in pain.  
  
Akira couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It's just a bit of water, stop being such a baby," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but it stings," pouted Hikaru.  
  
Akira smiled light kissing him.  
  
"All better," he said.  
  
Hikaru blushed furriousily.  
  
"Um...yeah....I'm....healed," said Hikaru unevenly.  
  
((A/N: Short...sweet...what do you think people? I don't know if they were a couple in the fic...I'll let you decide.. For a first Hikaru No Go ficcie? o.o' it's not the best in the world but it'll do until I finish my other two fics before school starts Tuesday!!!!!! )) 


End file.
